Ziva's Past now Present
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: Ziva's father brings a piece of Ziva's past back to her. How will she react and deal with this. Will Tony and Ziva get closer due to this issue? Eventually TIVA with some JIBBS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer NCIS and the characters all belong to CBS and Bellisario I am just borrowing them.

This is my first NCIS FF please R&R constructive critism is welcomed. This will be TIVA.

Ziva had just arrived home, exhausted from her long day at the office. Tony had hinted that he was going out on a date tonight. She shook her head, how could he be so blind. Then again why could she not just be honest with him and confess she was in love with him. Then suddenly she heard his voice.

"Ima?? Ima Ziva??? Shalom….."

"Arim?" Ziva turned around and saw her 3 1/2 year old son standing there. She rushed over to him and examined him. He looked fine and they both hugged.

"Ziva" her father called out from behind her.

"Father, how did you? Why?" Ziva then turned to Arim and in Hebrew told him to go into her room. "I will be right back, let me put cartoons on for him."

Ziva explained to Arim to watch television and was surprised when he spoke in very clear English that he liked Power Rangers and would not touch anything.

"You taught him English? Why is he not with Sari and Ben? Why did you not call me and let me know you were coming?" Ziva tried to keep calm however when it came to her son and her father she was not always able to hold it in.

"Ziva, Ben and Sari were killed a week ago, as far as everyone is concerned Arim was killed with them. Sari started to teach him English a year ago, like you he learns very fast. Only you and I called him Arim, Ben and Sari always called him Arron and that is what he was known as in Israel. Ziva, I know this is hard however I am too old to raise a child, and considering all things I think it would be best that Arim stay with you."

Ziva sat there listening to her father, Ben and Sari dead, poor Arim, now to be tossed into an unknown world.

"What all does Arim know?" Ziva asked

"Ziva, he knows that Ben and Sari adopted him and that you are his mother, as had always been planned. He knows I am his grandfather and that he will be staying with you in the United States. I told him he may get a new name here. I was not sure if you would still want him named after your brother Ari, after all that had happen. However Arim does not know about Ari." Ziva's father looked into his daughters eyes no longer could he read what she was thinking they had totally grown apart.

"Is there another Mossad family we could place Arim with? My job here keeps me very busy, I am afraid I would not have time for him." Ziva whispered looking to her bedroom door making sure Arim could not hear her.

"Ziva, it would be unsafe to keep Arim in Israel the car bombing that killed Sari and Ben was a Hammas bombing. They know that Arim is your son and my Grandson. As far as all are concerned his father is a dead Mossad Officer. However the public believes that Arron is dead and by tomorrow Arim's background story will be done and he has been living in Paris with your Aunt Hami for the past 3 1/2 years since his birth. She has since needed to return him to you. Since you are now in America as a liaison you can care for your son and raise him. Ziva, just do not make them mistakes I did. I love you, I must go now." Suddenly Director David rose up and started for the front door.

"Wait, you can not just leave." Ziva said following him to the door.

"Ziva, if I do not leave now I may put Arim and you both at risk. I love you." Director David then left.

Ziva could not believe what had just happen. However she needed to make sure Arim was ok first.

"Arim, how are the power rangers?" Ziva asked as she walked into her bedroom with her son sitting on her bed watching the show. Ziva started to laugh as she realized it was about these funny looking guys with great Ninja skills, no wonder he liked it.

"Saba said that you might have to give me a new name? Do you think Red Ranger would be too silly?" Arim got the cutest grin on his face as he said this, that just melted Ziva's heart.

"Well does the Red Ranger have another name he uses? I think red ranger may sound a little silly." Ziva asked.

"Well the red Mystic Force Rangers name is Nick. So how about Nick?" Arim gave her his biggest smile with pleading blue puppy dog eyes.

"Nick it is then, so if any one ask your name is Nick Arim David. However we just tell people Nick we will keep your middle name as our secret password. If someone calls you Arim then ask who is that after? The answer is I named you that after your Uncle. Ok?" Ziva just prayed this would not come up, at work it would be hard enough to explain she has a son, but even harder to explain he was named after his Uncle that murdered there former team mate.

"Nick, I need to tell you something. I know this is hard to understand, but I am going to try to explain this, ok?"

"Sure, Em and Ab told me that you had a special job in America."

"Well, Arim."

"It's Nick, Ima."

"I mean Nick, I see you already got your new name down pat. Though in America Saba is Grandpa ok? Also very few people know Hebrew so anytime you want to ask me something just ask in Hebrew so no one knows ok?"

"Ok, so do I need to call you Mom or Ima, I like Ima better." Nick asked.

"I think Ima or Ziva is fine, though Mom is ok also. Hmmm are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

Nick nodded.

"Come on I may not be the best Ima however at least I can make you a good dinner and we can talk."

Nick and Ziva went into the kitchen and she started to pull out some food from the fridgerator.

"Ima, you are not kosher, Em never let me have non kosher."

"Nick, I am sorry I have not been kosher in my diet since I have been in the Mossad, I was always gone on assignments and well let's just say I have not been following kosher for a long time. So I apologize now Nick however I will try if you want to but if you are ok with non kosher that is ok also."

"If you say it is ok, then I am fine with it" Nick then grabbed a sandwich that Ziva finished making and took a bite.

"Well, Nick tomorrow we will go out and buy you things for your room. My extra bedroom had a full size bed however the room is plain. So we can go buy some Power Ranger stuff to decorate your room does that sound good?"

"Sure, however was there something else you needed to tell me?" Nick asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nick, as you know I gave you to Ben and Sari because I wanted you to have a Mom and Dad or Em and Ab. I am so sorry that you have lost them, I know they loved you very much. Nick I never thought I would be rasing you, and well no one here knows I have a son. So I need to let my boss know about you and I need to find a baby sitter and make arrangements for you." Ziva watched her son looking for any understanding from him.

"You do not want me?" Nick asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Nick Arim David, I may have gave you to Ben and Sari however that was so you could have a family. I have not told others about you because I was scared how people would respond. When you are older you may understand and I can give you more information. However I have always missed you and wanted you. You are in my heart everyday. Did you not see the picture of yourself on my bedside? I also have pictures that Ben and Sari sent to me as you have grown up and they let me know about your first steps your first words. However they did not tell me your English was better than mine." Ziva said smiling at her now grinning son.

"Come on it is getting late you can sleep in the guest room tonight. I will help you get ready for bed ok?"

"Sure Ima. My suitcase is in your room. Saba, I mean grandpa put it there."

Ziva and Nick finished their dinner and then they went into her room and took his suitcases to the guest room.

Ziva started to remove Nick's clothing and soon found his pajama's which were Power Rangers. She smiled and realized how much her life was changing tonight. She looked into Nick's blue eyes and realized how much they looked like Tony's. She had had to wonder if maybe that what drew her to Tony.

"Good night my love." Ziva gave Nick a kiss and tucked him in bed.

Ziva closed Nicks door and then went into the living room and dialed Jenn Shephard at home.

"Hi Jenn, Umm I need to tell you something any chance you could come over to my house tonight?"

Jenn, could hear the concern in Ziva's voice. She had known Ziva since Cario in 2003 when she had helped Jenn escape from a dangerous situation.

"Ziva, are you ok? Would you be able to come to my place?"

"Jenn, I really am not able to leave my place right now, however maybe we could talk tomorrow."

"No, I will be there in about 20 minutes." Jenn then hung up the phone and turned to Jethro.

"Jethro, can I take a raincheck on dinner?"

"Only if you promise to let me know what is wrong with my best agent."

"If I can I will. Jethro who knows maybe it is just a girl issue." Jenn got an impish grin as she said this.

"For some reason with Ziva I wouldn't believe it to be just a girl issue."

Jethro walked Jenn to her car and twenty minutes later she was walking up to Ziva's door.

Ziva answered the door before Jenn could ring the bell. She did not want to have Nick wake up and then explain everything, there was things she needed to tell Jenn she did not want Nick to hear.

"Shalom Jenn."

"Shalom Ziva, ok what is wrong." Jenn could see a look of worry on Ziva's face one that she had not seen but two other times, once about a month after they were released in Cairo and when they thought Tony was killed earlier this year.

Just then the door to the guest room flew open and out came Nick running and jumped into Ziva's arms.

"Ima, Ima, the bad men are coming. They tried to get in my window."

"Jenn, hold Nick."

As Jenn held Nick she grabbed her cell and called Gibbs and alerted him to a possible intruder at Ziva's place.

Ziva grabbed her gun and ran into Nick's room the window was missing the screen. She ran back into the living room and Nick quickly ran to Ziva and she grabbed him up kissing and holding him.

"Ummm Jenn, this is Nick he is my son. Nick was born July 8, 2004. Nick this is Director Jennifer Shepphard she is my boss. Jenn I think someone just tried to get my son, the screen was on the window when I put him to bed it is missing now."

"Gibbs is on his way. Could you see anyone? Do you know who it might have been?" Jenn was still in shock learning Ziva has a son and then that he was almost kidnapped while just arrived at the house was a lot to take in.

"Jenn, I have lots of enemies and now that they know my son is with me…. I do not even know where to begin."

Just then Gibbs knocked on the door, and Jenn went and opened it immediately.

"Jenn you and Ziva are ok?"

Then Gibbs saw Ziva holding a small boy that was clinging with his arms around her neck and lags around her waist.

Ziva was singing a hebrew lullaby and had Nick asleep she then saw Gibbs standing there. She then took Nick and placed him on the couch and covered him with a blanket.

"Well, Gibbs remember when you asked if I wanted children and I started to say something but you cut me off. Well, the truth is, I am a mother. My son is Arim David when he was born I named him after my brother who at that time was a great person to me. Arim though is now going by Nick. When he was born I gave him up for adoption, his parents were killed a week ago in a Hammas car bombing according to the Hammas he was killed with his parents. My father just brought him to me tonight to live. However he did not tell me he was still in danger to the point that only 4 hours of having him here someone tried to kidnap him. I will do whatever I need to protect him." Ziva then looked over to her son asleep on the couch.

"Ziva, I hate to ask this but I need to know who is his father?" Jenn asked having a rough idea of who it may have been.

"Jenn, when we were being held in Cairo, I did everything to keep you from being tortured. In Mossad they train us to be tortured and as I have said everyone has a breaking point. I just made sure to use the one tool I knew to use to keep my friend from having to endure undue torture."

"Ziva, when we escaped and we were checked out by the medical team, how far along were you?"

"I was about 3 weeks pregnant. They offered me an abortion, however I just could not do that, however I can never tell Arim who his father was since I was not sure who…" Ziva could not finish the words.

"I choose to keep it a secret, my brother Ari knew and my father found out. The group that held us was found and they are dead, Ari saw to that, he said they would never hurt another person. I know you never knew the Ari I knew, however he was protective of his sisters." Ziva was looking away from Gibbs as she said this knowing Ari was not a subject he liked to discuss.

"After I had my son I gave him family friends they name him Arron. Then I went to the UK or a tour then everything happened with Ari."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Tony?" Ziva stated stunned to see him at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer CBS and Belliario own NCIS though I own Nick:) This is just for fun. TIVA and JIBBS.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva could not believe he was standing at her door.

"Well, I thought you might be interested in a pizza and a movie? However I see you have some company. Hey Boss, Jenny." Tony waved at his Boss and Jenn who were standing behind Ziva in the hall going into the living room. He moved the pizza box and movie to his other hand as he waved at them.

"Ziva, are you having one of your famous dinners again?" Tony asked trying to use his best I have been hurt face.

"Well, you did have a date tonight, what happen was she married again?" Ziva realized that Tony had just given her a perfect excuse to use. However she needed to get rid of him, it was hard enough telling Gibbs and Jenn about Nick she wanted a little more time before she told the rest of the team about Nick.

However suddenly she heard the cries from the living room and quickly left a confused looking Tony at the front door. Quickly she picked up Nick and spoke to him in Hebrew reassuring him that he was safe. She then realized she was being stared at with another set of eyes.

"Umm Boss, who is that????" Tony whispered He had heard the child's cries and followed Ziva to the living room.

"Tony that is Nick, however I think Ziva needs to tell you the rest. Jenn and I will be in the kitchen, just forget about rule 12 for once." Gibbs whispered back then walked with Jenn into the kitchen grabbing the movie and pizza from Tony.

Tony stood watching Ziva, he listened to her sing in Hebrew, and he never realized what such a beautiful voice she had. Tony then realized that Gibbs just gave him permission to pursue Ziva.

Ziva looked up and saw Tony watching her. Now she had no choice, in one night so many things had happen. However she was not ready to hear any wise ass remarks from Tony. Tony seems to always have one, well except for when it came to Jeanne his former girlfriend.

Tony slowly walked toward Ziva. Nick then looked up at Tony. Nick was no longer scared; however he was not sure about this man coming up to him and his mom.

"Nick this is my partner at work, Tony. Tony this is my son, Nick." Ziva was glancing at Nick and Tony.

"Shalom Nick, sorry kid however that is the only Hebrew I know." As Tony sat down beside them Tony tussled Nick's hair.

"Hi" Nick said as he snuggled in closer to Ziva.

"You, look a lot like your Mom." Tony was at a loss for words. Ziva having a child, this was a surprise.

Nick looked at Tony and then buried his face into Ziva.

"Ziva, he is adorable. So Nick do you speak English? I promise I don't bite, you must really like power rangers." Tony tried to break the ice he was not sure who was more scared Nick or Ziva.

"Yeah" Nick got a big smile on his face and looked at Tony at the mention of power rangers.

"Did you know that Nick is the name of the red power ranger in the Mystic Force?" Tony knew this would get him brownie points. It had been years since he had really watched the Power Rangers. However, luckily for him he had seen an episode of the Mystic Force the other day as he was getting ready for work.

Nick started to giggle then said something to Ziva in Hebrew.

"Ok, this is not fair does this mean I need to learn Hebrew so I know what you are saying about me?" Then Tony reached out and gave Nick a little tickle.

Nick immediately went into a fit of giggles.

Ziva was amazed at how Tony was with Nick. It was like there was an unseen bond pulling them together. Maybe Tony was better with toddlers than he was with school age kids.

"Ima, can I sleep with you if bad man comes back?" Nick said with a yawn and laid his head back on her chest...

"Ziva, what bad man?" Tony asked with concern in his voice.

"Tony let me go lay Ar Nick down and then we will talk." Ziva then carried Nick to her bed kissed him and went back to talk to Tony. As she was walking back to the living room she saw Gibbs and Jenn outside looking around. Ziva then went to explain everything to Tony.

Ziva told Tony everything she told Jenn and Gibbs. Then she went on to explain the bad man.

"Tony when living in Israel sometimes bad things happen, bombings, air strikes, so children in Israel sometimes get jumpy at the smallest thing when they are little. I think he assumed a bad person was after him when the screen fell off. Really everything is fine. I actually had invited Jenn over to just tell her about Nick then he woke up scared."

"Well, Ziva, hopefully here in America he will never have to be jumpy. Ziva, I know I usually have a wise ass comment, however well, this is not something to joke around about." Tony gently reached up and brushed Ziva's hair away from her face.

Just then Gibbs and Jenn came into the living room.

"Ziva, Jenn and I need to get going. I put the screen back on it looks like your screen was also loose so I fixed it. There was no footprints or signs of anyone tampering with the windows. Call though if you need anything. Hey, DiNozzo take care of them." Gibbs said as he popped him on the back of the head.

Jenn went to Ziva and gave her a hug and whispered that they would talk later.

"Bye Tony, take care of them both." Jenn said with a smile as she grabbed Gibbs arm and they walked out together.

Tony just laughed as he watch them leave. "So much for rule number 12. Hey Ziva since Nick is sleeping with you is it ok if I stay in the spare room, then we can go shopping and I can help you make a power ranger room, though maybe Nick would like that Ferrari bed we saw a while back.

"Tony, come on, just because you find out I have a son, now you are going to be nice. I can keep my son and myself safe." Ziva kept her voice level however the tone was one Tony knew meant she was angry. She did not want Tony to just be there because he thought they needed protection.

"Tony, I do not want you to be here because you feel sorry for me." Ziva then turned away to avoid Tony's eyes.

"Ziva, come on, look at me, yes, I am sorry of what has happen, however I am not here cause I feel sorry. To be truthful, well I didn't have a date tonight, ummmmmmm well you, see, I, sorta used that as a way to get to see what you had planned you know I say I am going on a date, to see you get a little jealous. Then show up here with pizza and a movie for the date I wanted but was afraid to ask you out on." Tony had now reached and turned Ziva around and was looking her in the eyes.

"So I take it you were afraid of breaking Gibbs rule number 12." Ziva said with a little grin.

"I know this sounds strange but yeah I was worried, I just did not want to risk our friendship. So Ziva here I go, would you be willing to go out on a date with me? Nick can come along also." Tony then braced himself waiting for her answer.

"Tony, I would love to go out with you. At least you know what power rangers are; I think I have a lot to learn, the Mossad does not teach you to be a parent." Ziva said with a smile.

"I think that would be a great start. Look why don't we watch the movie I brought over and then you go sleep with Nick."

"Deal, what movie did you bring over?" Ziva asked out of curiosity.

"Lover Come Back"

"A Doris Day movie" Ziva starts to laugh.

"You know the movie? I'm surprised. Have you seen the movie?" Tony was looking a little perplexed.

"Yeah, ok if you tell anyone I will promise to kill you. Tali, my mother and I use to watch all the Rock Hudson and Doris Day and Cary Grant movies. Lover Come Back was one of my favorites."

Tony just watched as Ziva's smile filled her face a smile he rarely sees, a smile that was real and genuine.

"Come on we can order a new Pizza and let's watch the show." Ziva offered as she put the movie into the DVD player.

"Tony thanks for the movie. You know this may sound strange however I can not understand why a woman would not let the father of her child know about him. I mean in a case where he was a good man at least."

"Ziva I could not imagine why, though I must admit I when I found of the sperm bank had not used the sperm I was relieved. However when the director said it was stolen I could not imagine why anyone would steal sperm. So who knows maybe someone did not want to pay and there is a little DiNozzo out there somewhere. Though with my girlfriends I was always careful about using protection. Ummm well, I think I am totally off topic now and getting in trouble." Tony could see Ziva giving him the look of too much info, now he had a feeling he was never gonna hear the end of the possibilities of little DiNozzo's being out there.

"Tony, you did not tell me the sperm was stolen that is even funnier. As for protection I would hope so I think one Anthony DiNozzo is enough. Though maybe someday with the right person a little DiNozzo would be nice to have running around." Ziva then gave him a kiss and walked away.

"See you in the morning Tony." Ziva knew now she had him, now to keep him.

The next morning Ziva awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs and coffee. Suddenly she saw Nick looking at her. His eyes were the same blue's as Tony's, this made her wonder what the man looked like who had been the father of her son. She had dealt with being raped it was a part of her job she knew could happen. As she had said sometimes having a child was an occupational hazard for women. However one day she would have to tell her young son that she did not know who his father was because she had gotten beaten so bad that she went unconscious and was raped.

"Ima, you snore" Nick said as he looked at her and yawned.

"I am sorry Nick. You know what lets go eat then we are going with Tony to buy you power rangers and make your room up for you." Ziva then picked up her son and took him to the bathroom; she was impressed he had no had an accident during the night.

Ziva and Nick then walked into the kitchen where Tony was just flipping the pancakes.

"Hey, morning you two sleepy heads. Here I have one set of smiley face pancakes just for one little Nick David." He placed the plate on the table in front of Nick who smiled. "Toda, Tony." Then he dug into the pancakes.

"Tony you did not need to make breakfast." Ziva then grabbed a cup of coffee and smelled the ambiance as she took a large swallow of the hot coffee.

"Well, after we are done here, lets stop by my place and I will change and then we can go to the mall shopping for power rangers."

"Can my room be red?" Nick asked between bites.

"Sure any color you want." Ziva assured her son.

"Hey Nick look at this, it is a Ferrari car bed, I found one at the bed store near the mall would you like this?" Tony was showing him a picture he had printed out of the bed.

"Ohhh please Ima, I want that bed,"

Ziva laughed as she could see that Tony was as excited about the bed as her young son.

"Well let's go look, then we will decide. Now finish up and I am off to shower, then Nick I will give you a bath. Tony why don't you head home clean up then I will met you there."

"Ummm Ziva, do you have a car seat? Nick will need a booster or car seat and…"

"Yeah, it is in my room. My father left it when he left Nick. Hopefully it has instructions."

Nick watched Tony and Ziva and giggled as he thought they surely were acting strange.

"Ok, I will be back in about 45 minutes then." Tony reached over and gave Nick a ruffle of his hair again then gently touched Ziva on the shoulder. He wanted to kiss her however he wanted to go slowly. He did not want to push her away.

Nick and Ziva got ready to go. She was amazed at how easily she was adjusting to having Nick at her house. He had not been back in her life for 24 hours but it felt as though he had never left. Even though she had gave him to Ben and Sari when he was a week old. She had been very glad that she had been able to care for her son during that first week and bond with him. When had his Bris is when she gave him to Ben and Sari.

Ziva and Nick went to go put the car seat in her car when Tony's pulled up.

"Ziva here lets put it in my car, I will drive." Tony was scared to death that Nick and he may not survive her driving.

"Tony come on it will be easier if it is my car as I will have to take him to the base daycare daily. So I will drive, anyways he has grown up in Israel." Ziva smiled at Tony as she said this.

Ziva got the seat placed in the middle of the back of her minicooper and Tony placed Nick in the seat.

Ziva then pulled out of her parking spot and headed to the mall.

Tony could not believe it, this was not the Ziva he was use to driving with. She actually followed the speed limit and the traffic signals.

"Ziva, I can not believe it you can drive like a normal person. Why?"

"Tony, my son is in the car, so I will ensure his safety." Ziva said with a grin cutting Tony off from his questioning.

Soon they pulled into the furniture store, Tony got Nick out of the car seat and he carried him into the store. Ziva watched as Tony started talking with Nick and pointing out various beds and then when he got the Ferrari bed both of them light up like a Christmas tree. Ziva knew she was stuck with the Ferrari bed, though Nick would have to be a few years older before he started to watch Magnum PI.

There next stop was the mall. They went into the Disney store and found power rangers. Tony insisted on buying him all the Disney dvd's insisting that he needed to start learning about movies and there was no better place to start.

Next they all headed to the paint store. Since they were getting a red car, Ziva talked Nick into painting his room blue and white. Nick finally agreed though Tony help convince him.

They were able to get the car bed delivered the same day it was arriving between 4 and 5 pm. It was now almost 1 and they were all feeling hungry.

"Ziva, why don't we stop at Mc Donald's and Nick can play then we can head back to your place and work on his room while he takes a nap."

"Well, I think that would be ok. However Nick can have a plain hamburger and fries and orange drink. At least we can follow no dairy with meat since I have not really followed real kosher. When I was on assignments with the Mossad the last thing you worried about was following a kosher diet, it would give you away."

"Hmmm I thought this was a Mossad assignment?" Tony laughed at her.

"This is not the same." Then she slaps Tony in the arm he is not carrying Nick.

"Ima, I am sleepy, can we go home?"

"Rain check on McDonald's?"

"Sure lets head home. I mean to your home." Tony turned away so Ziva would not see him squirm.

Tony and Ziva packed everything into her car, which they decided was too small for all they bought, however they managed to make it all fit.

Soon they were all back in the house. Tony carried him in and put him into Ziva's bed and tucked him in. He gave him a small kiss on the check. He was finding himself falling for Nick now to convince Ziva that he also cared for her, not just Nick.

Ziva watched from her doorway. She was not sure when she had fallen in love with Tony. She refused to believe it for the longest time. Then Ducky cornered her and made her realize she did have feelings for him. Ohhh God!!!!! She suddenly grabbed her head and went into the living room.

Tony saw her walking away. He could tell something was bothering her. He just wish he could speak Hebrew.

"Ziva, hey what, ummm…. Ok, could you please get mad in English so I know what is bothering you? Well, unless I did something."

"I am sorry Tony. However I just realized I need to let Ducky, Abby and McGee know. I really do not want everyone to know everything. It is one thing for you, Gibbs and Jenn to know what happen, however I do not want everyone else to know everything." Ziva was very agitated.

Tony had never seen Ziva bothered liked this. Usually she was always able to keep her poker face intact.

"Ziva, if you just state that Nick is your son, and you just got custody because his adoptive parents just died in a car accident. I think they all know you well enough to not push anything else. They know if you want them to know anything else you will tell them." Tony had now engulfed Ziva into a hug and was holding her tightly.

"Tony, but what if they find out…. It was hard enough dealing with this when it happen. I just I don't want people to think…. Hell I do not even know what I think anymore. Now I need to worry about Nick, what if something happens to me, who will care for him? God knows my father will not take care of him, after all he can not use him to get another mole since we do not know who his father is." Ziva was now whispering angrily.

Tony could tell she wanted to scream and yell however she did not want to wake Nick. He just let her keep going.

"Tony, when I came here, I was able to escape and forget anything ever happen. Then yesterday my father and Nick show up and now I am a mother again. Nick was supposed to grow up in Israel with a good set of parents. He knew who I was and he was adopted however no one else knew the story. Nick never asked for this he was innocent in this, however now he has to pay. How will I tell him when he asks about his father?" Ziva now had tears, tears that she had never allowed to fall. She had convinced her self what happen to her was just a part of her job.

"Ziva, I am here for you and for Nick. I should have said this to you before this all happen, however I just was scared to risk our friendship. Ziva, I love you, what all you have told me has not changed how I feel. What happen to you was not your fault or Nick's. From what you have said it sounds like you saved Jenny's life by putting your life on the line." Tony gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ziva you know we could invite Tim, Abby and Ducky over tomorrow and do introductions here. Let Nick met his Grandpa Ducky, Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim at a welcome to America party. Because I am sure they will want to meet him right away."

"Well, we best get his room finished first. Then Monday I am taking off to get him registered with the base daycare, thank goodness it is one of the few that is open 24 hours a day. Tony Thanks for everything." With that Ziva turned around and put her lips to Tony's and slowly they kissed. It was not the first time she had kissed Tony however this was the first time she was kissing him because she wanted to, not because they were on assignment.

Suddenly they both could feel the extra eyes upon themselves.

"Are you going to marry my Mommy?"

"Nick!" Ziva could not believe what he was asking.

"Nick maybe one day, it is up to your mom though. You will have to help me convince her though. Deal." Tony offered a hand out to Nick, who was now climbing into his lap.

"Deal" Nick agreed shaking his hand.

"Nick you ready to get your room done?"

"Yeah"

Just then the doorbell rang and Tony went to go answer the door.

It was the bed store bring in the Ferrari bed. They had them place the bed in the living room until they could make some food and paint the room. Ziva figured by morning they could at least have the painting done and the bed set up.

"Tony I think maybe Monday night we will have everyone over to introduce Nick. Tomorrow I would rather just have time with my son. Though if you would like to come spend time with us that is ok also."

"Ziva I would love that."

Okay now for the team to meet Nick and to get into a case. Please review. How do you like it? Promise next chapter has the team and more information on Ziva's past. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this has taken so long to post however I was deciding where to go with some of the story and have been working 60 plus hours a week. This is a short chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed it:) I know they are OOC right now but give it a chapter or 2 the case will start. As always Bellasario and CBS own NCIS this is just for fun. May TPTB get TIVA together soon:)

Sunday morning Ziva woke up then realized that she could not take her jog as normal. She lay in her bed watching her son sleep, he looked so peaceful. He reminded her that sometimes something good could come out of something bad.

Ziva started to stroke his hair and sing the lullaby her mother had sung to her as a young child. When she realized he was asleep still she got up and went into her living room to make a call.

Ziva looked at the phone for a long time and finally decided it was time to call.

"Hello, its Ziva, ummm, can we talk?" Ziva was more shocked that he answered the call than anything.

"Ziva, I am surprised it took you this long to call. How is Arim doing, I assume you both are adjusting."

"His name is now Nick, we are doing fine. I am shocked at how quickly he is accepting being here. I wanted to let you know, I am glad he is here. Aba, would you mind if I would choose to stay here in the United States and take a full time job with NCIS. I think it would be best for Nick." Ziva could hear the silence on the other end.

"Ziva, I understand why you would want this and I will do everything I can to help you. I think you both will be safer in America. Shalom Ziva."

Before Ziva could respond the line was dead her father had hung up.

Ziva tried to hold the tears back, however as she did they slowly escaped and she could not stop them as the memories also flooded in.

_The flight had just arrived in Tel Aviv. Ziva was feeling nauseated yet again, she had chosen to wait till she got back to Israel before getting medical care. She had made sure Jenn was okay and stayed with her during her recovery at the hospital in Cairo. Then said her goodbyes and headed home to Tel Aviv. As per protocol she had a through medical exam and reported everything that had happen. When the doctor told her she was pregnant she couldn't believe it. They did an ultra sound and confirmed a 6 week fetus and no signs of her IUD she had been using. The doctor told her there was a chance it could have just fallen out on accident. However Ziva knew there was a chance their captor's removed it when she was unconscious. Ziva knew at least by letting there captors take advantage of her it saved Jenn from some horrendous trauma. She was more amazed when her father was supportive of continuing the pregnancy and placing the baby up for adoption. Ari though had promised that the men who had hurt her would pay. Several moths later she heard that a Hamas cell had killed the men who had held them. Ari was her hero again, big brother to the rescue._

Suddenly she was brought back to reality with a small pint size hug and kisses on her check.

"Ima!!! Are you ok? Don't cry…"

"Nick, I am sorry I was just… hey come on are you hungry?"

"Ima, can we have pancakes?"

"Sure"

Ziva made up pancakes and was amazed at 4 ½ he could eat so much already. She would have to buy more at the market.

Ziva and Nick went into his room the paint had dried over night and now they just needed to move in the bed and other things they had bought yesterday.

Nick then heard the doorbell and ran to the front door with Ziva at his heals.

She quickly grabbed him before he could answer the door and told him in Hebrew that he was not to ever answer the door with her their.

"Tony"

"Hey There, ummm sorry to come unannounced however I thought you might need an extra hand to help move the bed, though I know you can do it all yourself it is…"

"Tony, (laughing) you are fine, more the happier."

"Merrier, Ziva it is more the merrier."

"Ima was crying" Nick said in Hebrew.

Ziva quickly picked up her son and explained in Hebrew that Tony did not need to know that, she was grateful he told Tony she was crying in Hebrew.

"Ummm, guys remember I'm here and I speak no Hebrew, though I see I really need to learn."

"Sorry Tony, ummm he was just saying I snore."

"Hey, Nick poor kid bet you did not sleep much, so how about getting your room finished."

"Ima and me put part of the bed in there. Come on Tony…..look." Nick had grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

"Wow, you guys did a lot, however I see I can help you put the bed together. Well if that is ok with you?" Tony turned looking at Ziva.

"Yeah, that would be ok, I will make us lunch then while you two young men work on the bed." Ziva was laughing as she left she could see how much Tony wanted to work on the bed.

Ziva went into the kitchen and prepared sandwiches and salad and juice for them all. She could here Nick laughing with Tony and hear him explaining about Magnum PI. Finally after watching the two together she called them to lunch.

They had there sandwiches and finished the room. The hours slipped by as the three of them played and set up Nick's room. Next thing they all knew it was dinner time. Ziva offered for Tony to stay while she made dinner, he agreed. After dinner Tony then finally had to admit he hated to leave however he had to. He told Ziva to call him if she needed anything and left.

Tony drove home and sat in his living room. He never thought he would enjoy being around a child so much. However he was missing Ziva and Nick. He had taken several pictures of Nick and Ziva with his cell phone during the day and was looking at how much he looked like Ziva with his coal black wavy hair; however his blue eyes stood out. It made him think the man who held Ziva in Cairo must have been blue eyed.

"How am I going to convince Ziva I love her not just for Nick but because I have loved her for a long time." Tony laughed as he realized he was talking to himself again.

Tony then grabbed a beer and put on Coltrane and sat on the couch thinking of a plan to get Ziva to realize he was not just wanting her because he felt sorry for her because now she was a single parent.

What do ya'll think? The next chapter will deal with the team more and get into a case.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Hope you like how it continues.

Disclaimer CBS and Bellisario own NCIS I am just borrowing the characters.

It was Monday morning Ziva awoke to hearing the power rangers on tv and a small voice singing the theme song with the start of the show.

"Shalom my baby" Ziva said as she reached around and gave Nick a hug on the couch.

"Ima, you scared me." Then he gave Ziva a big wet raspberry kiss on her check.

"Well my little one we need to get ready to go to the daycare center and register you, if possible we may get you started today and then I can go to work. Is that ok?"

"Ima, do you have to go?"

"Baby, how about we visit the daycare then we go visit where I work?"

"Can I play in your office like I do at Saba's?" Nicks smile radiated as he said this.

"Well, I only have a desk in a large area with Tony and some other co-workers. I do not have my own office."

"Do you have pictures of me on your desk? Saba has pictures of you and me in his office."

"Nick, ummm because I gave you to Ben and Sari I did not tell people about you where I worked so today we will take a picture of you and put you on my desk and introduce you to my friends. Yes?"

"Hmmm… ok. Can we see Tony?" Nick asked with his voice going up an octave as he asked.

"If he is there yes, you will see him. Now you watch power rangers and no answering the door, yes?"

"Ok Ima."

Ziva went back to her bedroom and got in the shower. She left the door open to the bedroom so she could hear if the doorbell rang. She was in the middle of shampooing her hair when she heard the phone start to ring.

"Shalom?" Nick said in his best little kid voice as he had seen others answer the phone.

"Ummmm….. Sorry wrong number." Abby hung up her phone then redialed using Ziva's cell phone number. The voice sounded pretty young, it must have been a mistake.

As she got out of the shower she heard her cell phone go off. Nick came running into her room and grabbed the cell phone to answer it.

"Nick, please give Ima the phone. We will talk in a minute go get in the shower in the mean time. Ummm Hello?" As Ziva looked she realized that phone was on and that whoever called had gotten an ear full of Hebrew.

"Ziva?" Abby asked wondering what she interrupted.

"Abby? Ummm sorry it's just. Well, umm.. What do you need?" Ziva decided she would just try to wait to introduce the Goth to her son.

"Ummm, who is Nick? Was that who answered the house phone? Ummm well I was just calling because I wanted to see if you wanted to go see Brain Matter tonight they are playing again here at my friends club. You promised you would go."

"Abby I can not go, I promise I have a good reason. You will met him soon. Ummm ohh no, Abby I have to…" With that Ziva hung up the phone.

"Nick, you need to use a towel, you are getting the floor all wet."

Nick had came out of the bathroom soaking wet getting water all over her carpet.

"Sorry Ima, I was done. Sorry I forgot about the towel. Are you mad at me?" Nick said with a scared little voice.

"Ohhh Nick it is ok. The floor will dry, here" she took her towel off her head and started to wrap him up.

Nick and Ziva finished getting ready and then she called and confirmed she could register Nick at the daycare. She had his passport and by this afternoon she would have his new documents with his name as Nickolas A. David.

Her next call was to Jenn and Gibbs letting them know she was getting Nick registered for daycare and would not offfically be there however she would stop by and visit with Nick.

Ziva and Nick arrived at the daycare center. Nick was amazed how big the place was. The kids immediately wanted Nick to play with them. Nick was having so much fun, Ziva knew this would be a good place for him. So far Nick had not went to a daycare, Sari had kept him at home. She worried how Nick would handle being at the daycare so much.

"Ima, can I stay here for awhile, then later go see your office?"

"Are you sure?" Ziva was feeling hurt, she could not believe it, she had only had him for three days however she already felt she had never given him away.

"Ima, it is okay, I like it here, it is fun."

The director of the daycare center assured Ziva that Nick would be ok to stay at the center. She went over the rules for the center. Ziva had given Gibbs, Jenn and Tony as her emergency contacts. The director informed her they were going on a field trip to NCIS headquarters today. If Ziva wanted she could keep him after the tour was over about seven children were going to stay with their parents after the tour. It would be about 5pm when the kids would be done with the tour.

Ziva, finally agreed to go to work and leave Nick at the center. She was missing him so much she could feel the tears form as she left. However she quickly put the feelings behind her wall and headed to work.

Ziva arrived to work and went to sit in her chair when Abby surprised her with a large hug.

"Ok Ziva, I have an extra ticket now for this mystery man. Come on Tim and Tony and Palmer are all going, and if I have my way so is Gibbs. You have to go; you missed it last time due to work this time there is nothing holding you back."

"Zeevaa's younger man would not be permitted into the club though Abby." Tony said as he came over to where the two women stood. He did not want to say who he was however he decided he could have fun with this in the mean time.

Ziva glared at him.

"Abby, umm"

"Ziva, come on you promised" Abby was giving her best begging now, it worked on everyone else.

"Abby really I can not…"

Just then her phone rang.

"Tony… come on give in who is Ziva's new man?" Abby started to beg Tony.

Ziva glared at Tony, she trusted he would not tell her anything, however he was going to have fun teasing her.

"Abby lets just say he is younger than Ziva and well….. I really think you need to ask her for more information." Tony could see the look he was being given a warning look.

McGee and Gibbs both walked around the corner and Gibbs called out.

"Missing Marine pack up, Ziva I take it you are working now?"

"Yes, I am ready."

They arrived at the Pentagon. Gibbs had not told the team anything yet; they were all waiting to know who was missing and what was going on.

"Captain West?" Gibbs stated to the young ensign sitting behind the desk.

"He is expecting you and your team, you can go on in."

The team entered into Captain West's office.

"Gibbs, Thanks for coming. Are you sure you want her here?" The captain pointed to Ziva.

"She probably has more background in this area than you do in your little pinkie."

"Well, we will see. This discussion is top secret and you will be held accountable if any information leaks." Captain West stared specifically at Ziva as he said this.

Gibbs stared at Ziva and noticed she did not show any sign of anger or acceptance of what was being placed her way.

"Three hours ago we received this email from a marine corporal stating she was no longer wanting to be in the Marines and was going to join her comrades in Mossad. She claims that she was here on orders and her control officer is Ziva David."

Ziva read the email and again showed no emotion.

"So Officer David is Corporal Rory Miller a Mossad operative working in the marines undercover?" Captain West asked with a strong dose of sarcasm in his voice.

"Captain West, I am no longer a control Officer, I am a liaison Officer with NCIS for Mossad. I no longer have anyone under my control. However Rory Miller is an alias used by Mossad in the past that one has since been retired as you would say, however we would never send one of our people to go in the Marines. Miller is a common American name." Ziva stated.

"This is a picture of Corporal Rory. She was in Naval Intelligence working in decoding of Arabic and Hebrew intelligence." West hands the picture to Ziva.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs all watched Ziva as the discussion had turned into a discussion between Capt. West and her.

"She is not Mossad, how old is she?" Ziva looks at the picture.

"She is 25 years old. We believe she may have been taken against her will. She was seen yesterday getting on the Metro to go home she lives in Silver Spring, Maryland. Her husband is from Cairo, Egypt, his name is Jamil Miller. He called to report her missing and forwarded the email he is on his way in to talk about the last time he saw her." Capt. West also handed a picture of the Corporal and her husband to Ziva.

Tony and Gibbs both saw the slight and miniscule change in Ziva's face when she saw the picture.

"He will never come, you need to put a BOLO on him and notify airport security. By now he is long gone from here. His real name is Mdjai Al-Jamil he is in Hezbolah and was supposedly killed in 2004 by the Hamas."

Suddenly Ziva realized something.

"Nick, he is after Nick, we need to get back to the childcare center and get him." Ziva was trying to keep the panic in her voice away; however she could feel it coming.

Gibbs grabbed his phone and called Jenn.

"Cindy, put me through to Jenn it is an emergency."

"Gibbs, she is giving a tour to a group of children from the childcare center. They are down in the bullpen I can go get her though if needed?"

"Tell her to get Nick and put him in MTAC till we get there. We will be there in 20 minutes."

"Make that ten minutes, I am driving." Ziva grabbed the keys and the entire team ran out the door.

"Ummm, guys who is Nick?" McGee asked as they all ran to the car.

"He is my son and Mdjai is going to kill him." Ziva said with a tone of voice that scared all three men as they got into the car.

As Ziva said they made it to the Navy yard in ten minutes. Both McGee and Tony had closed there eyes the entire way.

Ziva jumped out of the car and ran into the building running up the stairs and then she saw him and Jenn. Then she heard the best words of her life.

"IMA!!!!!!!"

Ziva gave him a large kiss and hug, she was all smiles she never missed someone so much in all her life. She had started to cry she was so happy.

As Ziva ran into the building Gibbs had called Jenn and asked her to bring Nick to met Ziva. He knew that it would be the only thing that would bring relief to her in the mode she was in.

Just then Abby and Ducky both arrived in the bull pen and saw Ziva holding the little boy.

"Nick, I would like you to meet Dr Mallard, Abby, and this is Tim." Ziva pointed the people out to him as she held him.

Suddenly Nick started to squirm.

"TONY!!!!" He screamed as he saw his buddy from the weekend.

"Well everyone this is my son Nick he is 3 ½ and just moved here from France. He was living with my Aunt, however he is going live here now." Ziva rattled off the story she had been told by her father.

"Ziva, you have a son? McGee did you know this and not tell me?" Abby started to glare at him.

"Hey I just found out about 15 minutes ago myself." McGee offered in protest.

Gibbs then gently grabbed Ziva by the elbow and whispered "We need to talk my office now."

"The team will not let him out of there sight he is safe." Gibbs assured her.

Ziva watched as Tony tickled and played with Nick and Ducky and Abby both stared at the two playing.

Ziva followed Gibbs into the office and soon he hit the emergency stop button.

"Who is he? Is he Nick's father?"

"I told you who he is and I do not know who his father is. I was beaten unconscious and when I awoke I knew I had been… However it was easier for me than Jenn. In Mossad they teach you that sex means nothing and it is a weapon to be used as needed. However Mdjai was one of the captors that held us in Cairo. Ari showed me proof that he had destroyed them. He promised me that we would be safe. Up to that point Ari had never lied to me he was always protective of Tali and I. I know this is strange however the Ari that was my brother was loving and caring not the monster he became."

"Ziva would you let Abby do a DNA on Nick to see if his father is in the AFIS or interpool database we have? It will make it easier to have an idea of who may want to hurt him. I know it might be hard, however it may give you some answers and closure."

Ziva turned away, she had always avoided this. She knew eventually she would have to explain to Nick about his father, however she figured she would just tell him he died and when he was an adult she would tell him the complete truth.

"Ziva, I can not know what you are going through, however I know you love Nick. Do it for him."

"I will allow it, however only you, me and Abby will know the answer. As far as Nick is concerned when he does ask his father died in a bombing in the West Bank on assignment. In Israel bombings are just part of life."

"Well now that Nick is here hopefully he will no longer have to worry about that. Ziva trust me enjoy everyday you have with him."

"Sorry, Gibbs, I am enjoying having him here. Thanks. I will get Nick and met you and Abby in her lab in ten minutes. That is if I can get him away from Tony. I swear they are like two peas in a row."

Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. "pod, Ziva it is two peas in a pod."

Gibbs releases the elevator and they return to the bullpen.

Gibbs touches Abby's shoulder and whispers to meet him in her lab alone in 5 minutes with a DNA swab kit. He promises to explain later. Abby announces she forgot something in the lab and tells Nick to come visit sometime and runs off to the lab as she does she reminds everyone about Brain Matter playing again at the club.

Nick jumps off Tony's lap and runs to Ziva and starts talking in Hebrew very fast. Ziva talks back with him and he becomes very quiet.

Ducky comes up to Ziva and gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Dear, if you ever need anything do not hesitate to call."

"Thanks Ducky, we are fine." Ziva said with a smile.

"Nick and I are going to stop by and see Abby then were going home. Tony and McGee have fun at the club tonight." Ziva picked up Nick and went to the elevator.

While in the elevator she explained to Nick what was going to happen. She promised it would not hurt.

Ziva and Nick arrived to Abby's lab.

Abby handed Ziva the swab and she swabbed her son's mouth.

Abby then told her she would call when anything came back.

"Thanks, Abby, please only us three can know anything." Ziva turned to see Nick sitting hugging Bert at Abby's desk.

TBC…

Please R&R I appreciate all that have so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer NCIS is owned by Bellasario and CBS

Please read and review let me know how you like it. Thanks to Vampirewhore926 for betaing for me.

NCIS

Ziva and Nick finished in the lab with Abby and Abby said that she would let Ziva off the hook for the Brain matter concert, seeing as Nick was too young to go.

Abby placed the swab from Nick into the DNA machine. It would be done by the morning then she could start the search. Abby locked up her lab and headed off to go see Brain Matter with Tony, Tim, and Gibbs.

"Ima, Ima?" Nick cried out in his sleep.

Ziva woke up and ran into his bedroom. Nick was having a nightmare and thrashing around in bed.

"Shhhh… it is ok, Ima is here." Nick woke up with tears in his eyes. At this point he reminded Ziva of Tali and how she always cried when she would have a nightmare.

"Ima, a bad man hurt you, like Em and Ab." Nick cried into her shoulder as he held tightly to her.

"Ohh Nick, it is ok, I am fine. No one will hurt you or me. I promise." Ziva held her son and rocked him in his bed.

Next thing she knew she was waking up with a sore neck and the sound of her alarm going off in her room.

She slipped Nick off of her and crawled out of his bed and headed to the shower. Ziva was enjoying the shower when she heard her young son. "IMA!!!!!!"

She quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Quickly, she rushed into Nick's room and found him with tears in his eyes.

"Nick, I am here, Ima is here, I was just taking a shower, come on let's get you cleaned up so you can go to daycare."

"Okay. Ima? The other kids at the daycare laughed at me yesterday because I called you Ima, they said you are Mommy or Mom."

"Nick, here in the US they do say mom or mommy however you can still call me Ima if you want, it is up to you. Now let's go get a shower and, then we will have pancakes."

"Okay Ima" Nick giggled as she tickled his belly.

Ziva finished getting dressed for work and helped Nick out of the shower and sent him to put his clothes on in his room. She figured she could at least get the pancakes started before he was back in the living room.

Ziva started the pancakes and Nick came running into the kitchen. He had managed to get his pants on correctly although his shirt was on backwards and he had his socks on hands. He did, however, have the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh my, look at how well you have done. Come here my little man, let me just help turn your shirt around, ok? Then the socks are for your little piggies on your toes. You are just too cute Nick, I love you so much." Ziva then gave him a large kiss and set him on the counter so he could help her stir the batter.

"Ima, I want Mickey Mouse pancakes, can you make them?"

"I think I can, I will try at least, ok?"

Ziva made an attempt to make her first ever Mickey Mouse pancakes. Nick informed her they were good but next time they needed chocolate chips for the eyes and whip cream for the mouth and a cherry nose. Ziva could tell her shopping habits were going to change some.

Ziva then finished getting Nick's shoes on and grabbed his bag and hers and rushed both of them out the door to get Nick to the daycare and her to work.

Ziva got Nick to the daycare center and he wanted to introduce her to his friends. Ziva decided then and there he was coming first so she stayed for the next twenty minutes and talked to his teacher and friends and explained that Ima was Hebrew for mom. The kids thought that it was cool. She also talked about her job and got Nick more bonus points. Finally she gave Nick a large kiss and hug and told him she was late for work and had to go, but promised he could call her if needed.

Ziva was almost 30 minutes late when she arrived. She was hoping that Gibbs would not hit her too hard for being late.

"Ahhh here she is now, are you teaching Nick how to be on time?" Tony asked, grinning at her.

"Tony, I am not in the mood. Just lay off!!!" Ziva said sternly, "I feel guilty leaving him, even though he was having fun. "

Tony walked over to Ziva. "He is ok, right? None of the kids are picking on him?" Ziva could see the concern in his face.

"Actually he loves it there, I just miss him."

"It will get easier David" Gibbs stated as he came around the corner.

"David, Abby needs you in the lab, DiNozzo and McGee you're with me."

Tony, Gibbs and McGee headed up to MTAC, once they arrived there Jenny Sheppard and Agent Fornell were waiting.

"We have some updated information on our young missing Corporal. It seems that her new husband was an arranged marriage. Rory's maternal grandmother was Egyptian and arranged for her to marry Jamil, who then took Rory's last name of Miller." Jenny stated to the men.

"Jamil's background check was a little too clean, so after more investigation we have now found a link with him to the Hezbollah, through one of our operatives. The word is he was sent here to finish a job he started in Israel. In Israel he was sent to kill a young child names Aaron who was the adopted child of Sari and Ben Silvetin. The car bombing was thought to be Hamas but now is believed to be the work of Jamil. Rory had an appointment to talk with the FBI right before she disappeared. We are concerned that Jamil is now after Ziva and her son. If we know Aaron is Ziva's son so does the rest of the world. However it seems only this Jamil is out to get them, for revenge of the murder of his cell by Ziva's brother." Fornell just shook his head; he hoped they were not as confused as he had been when he heard this.

"Umm, what does Ari have to do with this?" McGee asked.

"Ari killed the Hezbollah cell that held Ziva and Jen captive five years ago, it was a revenge killing for the pain they had caused Ziva. I guess Ari had a weak spot also when it came to certain women in his life." Gibbs stated.

"So do we know the where a bouts of Jamil or Mdjai Al-Jamil as Ziva had called him?" Tony asked.

"No, however the Mossad wants to put Ziva and her son Nick into hiding. Director David has made the arrangements for them to be picked up this afternoon. He said for their safety no other information could be given out. They are also sending a team over here to help locate Mdjai Al-Jamil. However I think if they find him his life span will not be more than a millisecond. I want him first; we need to find out what he did with Corporal Rory Miller. I am not expecting to find her alive; however she deserves to be found." Jenny stated.

Tony and McGee both looked at Gibbs; all three had the look of determination to find Jamil before he could hurt Ziva or Nick.

Ziva arrived in Abby's lab; she stood outside the door for several minutes. Did she really want to know who could have fathered her son? Nick was such a perfect young boy. It was hard to think that one of evil men that held her and Jenny captive could have fathered her son. Ziva took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"ZIVA!!" Abby engulfed her into a large hug.

"Ok, so when, or should I say how? I mean…. I was shocked, however…."

"ABBY!!!" Ziva said with a stern voice."I take it the results are back; I was not expecting anything this fast. Actually I was not expecting anything at all." Ziva said pacing a little around the room.

"Ziva, I do not know the story about Nick, however I must say knowing this I do not know how I missed it, I mean his eyes are the same as his and the grin and giggle."

"ABBY!! Nick was conceived when I was being tortured by the Hezbollah in Cairo. I allowed it to happen to protect a friend." Ziva was near tears.

"Ziva, I do not know how to tell you this then. I am sorry what happen, however Nick is Tony's son. The chromosomes say it is a 99.2 match. I even crossed matched him to you. When I say Tony, I mean our Anthony DiNozzo." Abby showed her the screen on the computer and gently gave Ziva a hug.

Ziva stared at the results she could not believe it. Then she recalled Tony saying his sperm had been stolen from the sperm bank, could they have used his stolen sperm to impregnate her. They had removed her IUD and who knows what else was done to her while she was unconscious.

Could have Ari knew, could this have been a set up? Ari was way too interested in her keeping the baby. He knew she was interested in Anthony DiNozzo and teased her about it some after he met him on his first mission. It was in the dossier about him having made a sperm donation.

How was Tony going to handle this? Nick was his son, no wonder they got along so well she thought.

"Ziva are you ok?" Abby asked.

For the second time in her life Ziva felt the world slowly go black as she collapsed on to the floor.

Abby grabbed her phone and got Gibbs and Ducky and told them come to the lab quickly Ziva had collapsed. Abby was not sure if she should tell Gibbs about Nick's father. Ziva started to wake up when Gibbs came in to the lab. Ducky had found an ammonia inhalant that had woke her up.

"Ziva, you need to stay down for a few minutes. You bumped your head before Abby could catch you. I do not wish to see you fall again. Nick would be upset to see his mom in the hospital now." Ducky gently talked to Ziva.

"Ducky? Ohhh I didn't? I did? I am fine, I just got a little overwhelmed and Ducky really I am all right." Ziva stated as she sat up.

Gibbs looked at Ziva then Abby. They both knew what he wanted to know.

"Ducky, umm, can I talk with Gibbs for a minute alone?" Ziva asked.

"Sure dear, I think as long as you take it easy rest of the day you will be fine. Jethro take her and Nick home so she can rest. I can bring you some dinner tonight so you do not have to cook, my dear." Ducky proposed.

"I will Ducky, however do not worry about dinner, she will be fine I will see that she is taken care of."

Ducky closed the door to Abby's office.

Ziva then broke down and started to cry.

"Gibbs, how can I tell him??"

"Nick does not need to know ever, what happened was not your fault."

"I know that, I mean Tony. Tony is Nick's father."

Ziva explained as she had to Abby about Tony's stolen sperm and her theory. Especially since Tony was not in Cairo at the time nor was he in a Hezbollah cell.

"Ziva, I wish I had an answer for you. This is just something I would have never dreamed of. However I bet you this Tony would want to know, he would want to be a part of his son's life. I know you both really care about each other. Just give the big goofball a chance. However, if you do not want him to know, both Abby and I can keep it a secret. However you need to know your father is sending a Mossad team to take you and Nick into protective custody. Word is out Mdjai Al-Jamil wants to kill you and Nick to revenge for the killing of his cell by your brother." Gibbs told her.

"Gibbs, you know you may never see us again? Tony, may be in danger just because of he is Nick's father. If Nick and I go into hiding we may never be able to return that would not be fair either. Please right now do not tell Tony, only if something would happen to me, I want him to know, so he could care for Nick. Promise me this please?" Ziva begged.

Gibbs owed Ziva more than he could ever repay, however being a father himself at one time he was hesitant to agree to this. A part of him wanted Tony to know so he could help protect Ziva and Nick. Another part understood the reasoning of Ziva's.

"I sent Tony and McGee to go get Nick and bring him back here. Then your father's team will pick you and Nick up here and you will leave," Gibbs said.

"Thanks Gibbs." Ziva got up and they both walked into the lab.

"Abby, I am going to beg, that you not ever reveal who Nick's father is. I will hopefully eventually get to let him know. However Nick and I will be going with the Mossad for awhile and it will be easier if some secrets are kept that way." Ziva watch Abby's eyes for conformation of acceptance.

"Ziva, I may not like it however I will keep the secret, if you ever need anything you know my number." Abby hugged her again.

No sooner than had Abby deleted the information from her computer, Tony and Nick walked into the room.

Ziva now saw the resemblance more, as Abby had said he had his eyes. He also had Tony's grin and his nose. Ziva quickly grabbed Abby's phone and took a picture of them. She would not be able to take a picture like that with them, however she knew Abby could print it off for Tony and if anything ever happen to her and Nick. Tony could have the picture of him and his son. Just hopefully he would forgive her for not telling him he had a son.

"Nick come here baby." Ziva called to him in Arabic.

She was impressed when he understood; she knew he had been raised with both languages. She hoped he would pick up Spanish as easy.

She changed back to Hebrew as she explained they were going on a special adventure. She told him to say Goodbye to everyone and give Tony a special hug and kiss goodbye.

Nick went and told everyone goodbye. Then reached up to Tony to be picked up, Tony instantly picked him up. He asked Tony to keep his car bed safe for him and gave him a big raspberry kiss and hug. Ziva could see Tony was going to miss him also, Tony may not know he was his biological father; however she thought he loved him the same as a son.

Tony put Nick down and told him to go play with Bert in Abby's office for a minute.

"Ziva, I am going to miss you and Nick a lot. I swear we will get this guy and you will be back here working and picking on me soon. If you ever need anything please call me. I …." Tony looked her deeply in the eyes and this time the words did not hesitate. "I love you… I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you please be careful, I want to be given a chance to prove it to you when you two return." Tony then reached down and kissed Ziva passionately.

"Ewww….. Tony is kissing Mommy!" Abby and McGee laughed and Bert gave his response as Nick gave him a squeeze.

Ziva grabbed Nick up this time Tony took a picture of Ziva and Nick. Then Ziva left the room to head to MTAC to talk with Jenny, she wanted to tell her friend some things before she left.

Ziva arrived at MTAC and she was not surprised to find Issac and Kami awaiting her.

"Shalom" she greeted them both.

They both returned the greeting.

"Issac and Kami, this is my son Nick, would you stay here with him? I would like about 30 minutes to see Jenny and say goodbye."

"That would be fine. We cannot leave here for 2 more hours. That still gives us enough time to brief you before we leave." Issac said.

"Nick you stay here with Issac and Kami. Do not leave this room unless they are with you. Understand?" Ziva spoke in Hebrew to her son.

"Yes, Ima"

Ziva then saw Issac pull out a DVD player and hand it to Nick as he told him he had the newest Power Ranger Videos just for him.

Ziva walked over to the next room. She looked at the sign on the door, Direct Jennifer Sheppard. Ziva recalled her talk with Jenny the first night they had been captured.

"_So, Jenny, what are your goals for your career?" Ziva wanted to keep the American awake. She knew if there captors saw her asleep or weak they would choose her to interrogate._

"_If I have my way in the next 4 years I want to become the director of NCIS. What about you? You must be rather new in Mossad, you look very young, maybe 24 or 25?"_

_Ziva gave a small smirk. Typical American, they have no clue how Mossad works. _

"_I went to College at 16 at 20 I went into the Military I have now been in the Mossad for 5 years. I am 29 years old, so Thanks for the compliment." _

"_However what are your goals?" Jen asked again._

"_To live one more day, and keep you alive. When they come back do not speak I will talk. You do not know me, and please forgive me for what I will say about you. But you must trust me, no matter how things look you must not respond, you must not show you care what happens to me."_

Ziva then was brought back to reality as Cynthia asked her if she needed something.

"Yes, is Jenny available? I need to talk with her, it is very important."

"She told me to send you in when you arrived."

Ziva walked in the room. Jenny was sitting on the couch.

"Shalom, Ziva. I am glad you came to see me before you have to leave." Jenny stood and grabbed her friends hand, and pulled her to the couch.

"Jenny I need to explain some things to you. I want to apologize for Cairo. I should have told you some of this a long time ago." Ziva was now looking right into Jenny's eyes.

"Please just listen to everything I am going to tell you. It just can never be repeated out of this office. If anyone else asks you do not remember anything."

Jenny nodded remembering how those words had once saved her life.

Next chapter Jenny and Ziva talk


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still do not own NCIS.  
Thanks to Abby-88 for Beta on my story Also Thanks for all the reviews Please keep them coming. Sorry this took so long to post, I was not sure where I wanted to go now I know. LOL Darn characters decided to take a left instead of right

Ziva paced around Jenny's office. Jenny watched as the young woman paced.

"Ok, Jenny, when we were taken by the cell in Cairo, I lied to you. I told you after everything was over that nothing had happened. I did not want you to know what had happened or what I had done. I made a deal with our captors to give them to you in exchange they would let the Mossad officer and myself go. I played a game of cat and mouse. I just want to let you know I am sorry. I told them I would let them do as they please with me so they could see that I was being honest. That is when I became pregnant with Nick or so I believed."

Jenny kept watching as Ziva took a deep breath and continued.

"I just found out who Nick's father is. It is Tony. I was unconscious several times when I was interrogated. I believe they used Tony's sperm to impregnate me, why, I am not sure. The only person that knew I had a thing for him was my brother Ari, he teased me because I had done a dossier on him and he said I was already in love with the file. You know, he was actually right."

Ziva took a deep breath and continued knowing that, if she paused too long, she knew she may never finish.

"When we escaped it was because I told them it was a show of faith to release the American with me. That I could then use you to get information to them as they needed. I then told them, that I would also arrange the release of two of there operatives. However this was a prearranged plan that had been done by Mossad and I knew I had this to use as needed. Several times when they took you in to interrogate, I watched and told them techniques to use to interrogate you. I knew the techniques would render anyone unconscious quickly and painfully. I just want to apologize for that, however when you became unconscious they returned you to the cell and left you alone as I told them Americans are weak and have no relevant information." 

Jenny watched as Ziva continued.

"Jenny, when we escaped it was actually a planned release. After returning to Israel though and telling my brother all that happened, I realized that he may have had a hand in it, however then he had the cell destroyed so I believed him that he had not worked with them with the Hamas. However, now I believe that Ari had set up this and I think Jamil may have actually been a Hamas double agent with Hezbollah and I am just worried he may also come after you and anyone else I call a friend. They do not care who they kill, they just care that it hurts me."

"Ziva, look. What happened four years ago is in the past. I walked out of that alive and that's all that matters. I could have not done that without you. However, I agree with you about them coming after anyone you are friends with. I will arrange a security detail for Abby and Ducky. The rest of us can take care of ourselves. As for Nick's father, Tony is a victim as much as you and Nick. But, I am sure he will want to be in Nick's life when you decide to tell him. Maybe you should tell him sooner rather than later, at least let him say, 'Goodbye' and know before you leave. Nick is too young to understand all this however he just needs to know he has a dad who loves him. If not them at least write a letter so if anything ever happens to you and Nick I can give it to him and you can explain what happened."

Ziva got up and paced for a few minutes.

Jenny got up and got a pen and paper and handed it to Ziva.

"No, umm… Jenny can you have Tony come to the room. I think you are right, he needs to know the truth."

Jenny nodded and started to head out of the room. 

"Jenny, can you have Kami and Isaac bring in Nick in about 15 minutes?"

"Sure."

Jenny went down to the bull-pen and could see Tony looking at the picture of Ziva and Nick on his computer. 

"Tony, Ziva wants to talk to you. She is in my office."

Tony nodded and headed straight up to the Director's office.

"She is gonna let him know, I take it?" 

"Yeah, Jethro, I think I may lose two agents today instead of just one though. I am going to make a call to Mossad and see if Tony could go with her and Nick. I think they will all need each other."

"I hate to admit it but I think you are right." Gibbs then walked over and gave Jenny a small hug for comfort.

Ziva was pacing the Director's office. How was she going to tell him, how would he handle it? They were just getting into a relationship and now he was a father. 

Tony headed straight up to Jenny's office. He took a deep breath outside her door and then.

Ziva was pacing back and forth in the office. She heard the door open however when she turned she was met with a face she had not expected to see. Before she could reach her weapon, he fired his and she fell to the ground. 

Tony heard the noise, as did almost everyone in NCIS. Tony opened the door and saw Jamil Miller standing over her. Tony, without thinking, pulled out his Sig and emptied the weapon into the man. Then Tony ran over to Ziva.

Ziva lay on the floor in her own blood, unconscious and still bleeding. He pulled his jacket off and applied pressure to the chest wound. 

Isaac stayed with Nick while Kami ran to the sound of the gun-shot. 

Kami, Gibbs, and Jenny all arrived to her office to see Jamil lying dead on the floor and Tony begging Ziva to hang in there. 

"I called 911, get Ducky, she is bleeding a lot." Tony begged.

Ducky arrived within a minute and started to access Ziva. He prayed silently that the paramedics would be there soon along with a helicopter to take her to the trauma center. 

His prayers were answered as the base medics arrived and placed an IV in her and stated that Med-life would be landing in 3 minutes to take her to University Trauma Center. 

The team watched as Ziva was taken away, Gibbs then grabbed Tony and told him to wait a minute. Jenny had already read his mind and went to get Nick.

"Tony, I know Ziva would have wanted to tell you herself however I think she will forgive me when she wakes up. Nick is your son. They used your stolen sperm and impregnated her with it when she was in Cairo. Ari knew Ziva fell in love with you from the dossier and she said he probably thought he could control you through Nick."

Tony became pale as a ghost. It was one thing to play daddy, it was another to be daddy.

"TONY," the small voice of Nick echoed in the room and he ran and jumped into Tony's arms.

Tony engulfed him and just held onto this part of Ziva. 

Isaac was still watching him and was in the back of the room. Kami had gone with Ziva just in case there was anyone else that wanted to hurt her further. 

"Nick, I love you so much." 

Suddenly holding Nick, all his fears disipated and he felt as though this was right and that part of him knew all the time. He looked at Nick properly. He had her hair and smile, though the eyes were his. 

"Nick, Ima was hurt tonight. We need to go to the hospital."

Nick started to cry at being told this. 

"Shhhh… it is okay. Daddy will take care of you, I promise no one will ever hurt you."

He rocked him as he said this.

"How long has he known?" Isaac asked Gibbs

"He just found out, but how did you know?" Gibbs growled.

"Sir, I was told just before we left, Director David had ordered a DNA on the child after his adopted parents were killed he wanted to make sure that his biological father was not going to live to take him away. When he found out it was DiNozzo we were told just to protect him and not let him find out. However apparently, that is now a mute point, but until told otherwise we will remain here to protect Nick and Ziva." Isaac explained to Gibbs without any emotion.

Nick stopped crying and then looked at Tony.

"You are my Daddy? Ima said you died."

"It is a long story, however I did not know, but I know now and I am here. I am sorry that I was not there before. Ima said that to protect you, however I am here now. Let's go get your car-seat and go see Ima, okay?"

Isaac stepped forward.

"Sir, I will be staying with you both until told otherwise. It is my job to see that Nick is safe. I need to call Director David and let him know about Ziva then we can go to the hospital." 

Isaac pulled out a secured satellite phone and spoke in Hebrew. 

"Let's go, he is on his way to meet us at the hospital." Isaac stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this has taken so long to post. However my person doing beta never got back. So this has not been beta. please forgive any grammer errors.

Enjoy and please read and review.

Disclaimer Nope still do not own NCIS.

They had arrived at the University Trauma Center about 30 mintues later

They had arrived at the University Trauma Center about 30 minutes later. Ziva had already been taken to surgery.

When they arrived Tony was holding a sleeping Nick. The last person he thought he would ever see walked out with the attending ER doctor.

"Mr. David?" The doctor asked.

"No, I am Tony DiNozzo, Ziva is my fiancé, this is our son and"

"I am her father Levi David." The Director reached out his hand while gently laying a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I am Dr Hadja and this is Dr Benoit. We stabilized Ziva in the ER, she was unconscious and required blood then they took her immediately to surgery. If she makes it through surgery then the next 48 hours will be very critical. I am sorry."

Tony felt the little one move on his shoulder. Nick suddenly awoke and cried out for Ima.

Tony tried to quiet his son, and then the little one saw him and wiggled from Tony and called out for Sabba.

Tony let him go to the Director. The Director gave him a hug and whispered something in Hebrew in his ear and the young boy returned to Tony.

"Daddy, I want Mommy." Nick reached for Tony and he lifted him up.

Jeanne watched Tony with this little boy and wondered how he could have had a relationship with her not to long ago and had this beautiful little boy and fiancé.

"Tony, if you would need anything just let us know." Jeanne finally spoke.

Tony just nodded.

"Can you just let me know when we can see her?"

"Sure, let me show you to the family waiting area for trauma's you can be in this room until the surgeon comes to talk to you."

Jeanne watched as an entire group of people all stood up and joined Tony, Nick and the Director to go to the room.

When the arrived in the waiting room. Abby reached over and hugged Tony and Nick who had a death grip on Tony.

Gibbs and Jenn were standing back trying to be the strong ones in the room.

Director David then introduced himself to everyone.

"Isaac would you please watch Nick so Tony and I can go talk." The Director asked the young Mossad officer.

"Yes sir"

Tony and Levi left the room and went into an empty office next door and had a long discussion.

When they came out a Doctor was in the room he was in surgical scrubs.

"Mr. David and Mr. DiNozzo?" Dr Stewart asked

"Yes" both men answered.

"I am sorry to inform you, however just ten minutes ago Ms. David passed away. We tried everything however the blood loss was to great."

Tony kept his emotions in control and then reached over to Isaac and took his son. When he picked up the sleeping child the tears started to creep out. Abby was being held by McGee as they both cried. Jenn and Gibbs both just watched Tony as he held his son. The Director took the Doctor aside and started to talk with him about what they would need to do now. Isaac then asked Tony if he would like to head home as he would be willing to escort him and Nick home. Tony nodded.

The rest of the team then also headed out of the hospital and walked out to there cars. Gibbs phoned Ducky at NCIS to let him know what had happened.

The following morning the team minus Tony and Ziva met at NCIS in the bullpen. Abby was red eyed and still weeping silently. She had lost another best friend. Suddenly Ducky arrived on the floor. He said he received a call from a friend that a black sedan from the Israeli embassy had exploded last night. He regretfully informed them that Tony, Nick and Isaac had been in the car at the time. He stated all three bodies were badly burned. However his friend at the FBI said that the dental records matched Tony's and also the lungs were scarred from Y Pestis.

Gibbs grabbed his computer monitor and threw it to the floor and screamed. Jenn grabbed him into a tight hug. She started to sob.

Abby melted into the floor and started to hyperventilate. McGee tried to hug her and help calm her down however he could not stop his own tears.

Ducky went over to Abby and McGee and they pulled him into a hug and he also started to let the tears fall.

It was on thing to loose one member of the family however now they had lost three members.

Gibbs looked over at the picture of Nick sitting on Ziva's desk and could only think of how much younger he was than Kelly. He had not even begun to live his life.

Just then Kami and Director David stepped off the elevator. He saw the team in there grief. Apparently they had been informed of the fate of Tony and Nick. Gibbs saw the Director and pulled away from Jenn. Both of them gained there composure and greeted the Mossad Director.

"Director David, I am so sorry." Jenn and Gibbs both offered.

"Shalom, and Thank You. I assume you know of Tony and my grandson." The Director took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"I understand Tony has no family other than you, and I have requested to have his remains to be returned with Ziva and Arim's or Nick as you call him they will be buried in our family grave site near Tel Aviv." He took a deep breath and continued.

"You are all welcomed to attend the funeral in Israel if you wish. The bodies are all being transported now back to Tel Aviv the funeral will be the day after tomorrow. I think they would have wanted you there." The Director stated.

"We would love to come. May I ask who will be sitting Shivah?" Jenny asked the Director.

"I will be sitting Shivah for all three, it is only proper. However if one of you would prefer to do this for Tony I would understand."

"I think Tony would be fine with you sitting Shivah for all of them" Gibbs offered.

"If you would like to gather some clothing my private jet leaves in three hours for Tel Aviv. You may return with me if you want."

The team all red eyed from there grief nodded and Thanked the director for the use of his Jet and left to get there personal belongings.

Epilogue

Paris France, Disneyland Paris

Jethro and Jenny Gibbs had went on there 6th anniversary to Disneyland Paris and were joined by Abby and Tim and there 4 year old son Tony. It had been the 7th anniversary of Tony, Ziva and Nick's death. Jenny and Jethro had retired just a year after their death and got married. Abby and Tim married a year after. Abby and Tim were very excited when they had a son and decided to name him after there best friend. Before going to Paris they had made a side trip to Israel. It was an annual trip to visit the graves of there friends. It was hard to believe it had been 7 years it seemed as just yesterday they died.

Abby and Tim were waiting inline with Tony to go on Car Race Rally. Suddenly they all saw a couple with children yelling and laughing in Italian. In one car was a man with thinning hair sitting with a young boy about ten years old and in another car was a woman of Israeli decent in a car with a five year old girl who looked just like her. They were all yelling in Italian at each other and bumping into the others cars.

Jethro and Jenny both rushed to the exit and stopped them as they got out the gate.

"Tony, Ziva?" Jethro asked?

Tony and Ziva looked scared and looked at the kids.

"I am sorry. Do we know you?" Tony asked in Italian.

Ziva was grabbing the kids and looking around as they all stood talking to there old bosses.

"Umm, sorry I only speak English, broken French and Russian" Jethro said in his best broken French.

"We are Tomas and Isabella this is our son Daniel and daughter Celeste." Ziva spoke in perfect English.

"You must have us confused we are from Italy, we have lived there all our lives. My husband is a professor and I stay at home with our children."

Now Abby and Tim and Tony were also standing there talking with this young couple.

Jethro and Jenny looked at each other they knew immediately that Tony and Ziva could not talk there.

"Why don't you join us at our villa, we live part of the year near here." Tony offered.

"It is getting late and Tony is tired." Abby offered.

"He can take a nap at our house and then we can return later."

Jethro watched as Tony and Ziva spoke to there kids in Italian and explained there

plan. He wondered if the kids spoke English at all.

When they arrived at the Villa, Tony and Ziva sent there kids to there rooms for a rest and showed Abby a room for Tony to lie down in.

Jethro was the first to ask "WHY?"

Ziva looked down and started to talk when Tony placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Boss, you see when Ziva was shot, he did nearly kill her, and however he was not the last person that wanted to hurt Nick and Ziva and me. Ziva's father arranged to put us all under protective custody with the Mossad. When he took me in the other room he offered me an out. I could not leave Ziva and our son. I had been in love with Ziva for a long time, I had just not wanted to get in trouble for breaking rule 12 so I hid my feelings.

When I almost lost her, I knew what I had to do. Ziva did fine with surgery and was flown out that night to Tel Aviv, Nick and I went with her."

Ziva then takes over the story.

"We hated to see you all hurt so much however I could not risk someone else being hurt. We stayed in Tel Aviv for a year in hiding, and then we moved to Italy and started the new life my father had created for us. Just after we moved there I became pregnant with Celeste, and we are expecting another baby in 6 months. We could not let you know anything or else you would be in danger and so would we. I regret hurting you all however I do not regret being able to give us a real life free of Mossad and NCIS and CIA. As far as anyone knows Nick, Ziva and Tony are dead. We are now just Tomas and Isabella."

"If you would like to be friends with us because we remind you of someone you knew then we must ask you forget us and leave. If you want to be friends with us because we met in France and had a lot in common then please stay." Tony offered.

Tim, Abby, Jethro and Jenny all looked at each other.

"Well, Isabella I guess we do have a lot in common because I am pregnant also and expecting a little girl in 4 months." Abby announced.

"That is wonderful Abby."

"Yeah, we are naming her after a dear friend of ours who died her name was Ziva, our son Tony is named also after a dear friend of ours who died."

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and the entire team smiled. Tony and Ziva may have died however the names would live forever in two young children.

"If this child is a girl we are naming her Loretta Abagail."

"And if it is a boy he will be Davide Timothy, to go with Daniel Jethro and Celeste Jennifer." Tony stated proudly.

They all laughed and continued to talk. Ziva brought out picture albums to show off there children. Soon the team forgot about the sorrow they had felt for the last seven years and rejoiced in the seven years Tomas and Isabella had found.

The End


End file.
